Oyasumi
by Darkness Dawn
Summary: Ichiru’s in hospital and little Zero can’t sleep, seeing how upset he is, his mother takes a night off work and sings him a lullaby. A little fluffy one shot, I think Zero would be adorable as a baby! T for the implied KanamexZero in the end!


_**Oyasumi**_

**Darkness Dawn**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Two words- Matsuri Hino._

_**Summary:**__ Ichiru's in hospital and little Zero can't sleep, seeing how upset he is, his mother takes a night off work and sings him a lullaby. A little fluffy one shot, because I think Zero would be simply adorable as a baby!!!_

_**A/N:**__ Mostly just fluff, but if you consider that Ichiru's ill and a few years later Zero's parents get killed and he never sees them that much angst is involved too. I wrote this because I think Zero would be sooo adorable as a baby, and Matsuri Hino wrote all about little Kaname and Yuuki but does Zero get a mention!? Oh no!!! Oh! And because old habits die hard, some implied KanamexZero at the end! Because Mrs Kiryuu's name is never mentioned we'll call her Asami._

* * *

Zero lay unmoving on his bed. It was wrong, so wrong. Ichiru should be here with him, but instead he was in hospital, far away from him because the doctors wouldn't let him stay with his twin.

The house was silent except for the occasional sound as his mother rushed around getting ready to leave on a hunt, there was nothing unusual about this his parents were always busy, but Zero always had Ichiru with him, now the right side of the bed was cold and empty. Zero had never felt so alone.

Even though he was a hunter, and he was supposed to be strong and brave so he could fight vampires, he couldn't stop himself from crying. He always tried to be strong for Ichiru, but Ichiru wasn't here, there was nobody to be brave for. The doctors had used words like 'fatal', 'haemorrhagic fever' and 'terminal'. Zero didn't know what those long words meant but they didn't sound good, especially when his mother burst into tears.

Zero was suddenly scared. What if Ichiru became an angel like grandpa had? Would his twin turn into an angel and leave him behind!? Scared he turned on his side and cried harder.

Asami Kiryuu walked past the doorway of her son's bedroom talking down her mobile when she heard a loud sob.

"Zero?" she peered around the doorframe, the small form of her three year old son shook slightly.

Zero was trying his hardest not to cry in front of his mother. She'd be disappointed in him if she found him crying, his parents had been so proud of him. Someone had used the word 'prodigy', Zero didn't know what the word meant but his parents' face lit up when they heard it. He didn't want to let them down…

Walking closer, Asami gently turned her son over. Zero covered his eyes with his tiny little fists in a failed attempt to hide his shameful tears.

"Zero, are you OK?" asked his mother gently. "Is it about Ichiru sweetie?"

"Mommy… is Ichiru gonna b-be an angel?" Asami paled, that was something she herself feared. But she merely gave a soft reassuring smile.

"N-no of course not sweet heart, he'll be fine… He'll come back home in a few days"

"Then why are you crying?" Wordlessly she picked up her small son and cradled him to her chest. Glancing at her mobile, she decided to hang up. Her child was upset and if she left him here alone to cry and be scared for his brother, just so she could kill something then what kind of a mother did that make her!?

Rocking him gently she sang him the lullaby her mother used to sing for her as he breathed in the comforting, warm scent of his mother.

"Nighttime has come, Gone is the sun, Dream sky is spun, Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love, Oyasumi, hush my love, Oyasumi, hush my love, Hush, hush, hush.

"Oyasumi, close your eyes, Oyasumi, close your eyes, Oyasumi, close your eyes, Sleep, sleep, sleep.

"Oyasumi, dream of me, Oyasumi, dream of me, Oyasumi, dream of me, Dream, dream, dream.

"Oyasumi, hush my love, Oyasumi, hush my love, Oyasumi, hush my love, Hush, hush, hush

"Oyasumi, hush my love, Oyasumi, hush my love, Oyasumi, hush my love, Hush, hush, hush, Hush, hush, hush, Hush, hush, hushhhhhhh"

---X---

(_KanamexZero, no like, no read_)

"Zero!" Zero opened his eyes, to meet the mahogany eyes of his lover. He realised that his sight was blurry, waking up further he realised he had been crying. Embarrassed he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Kaname watched him worriedly, Zero had obviously been dreaming of his past as he had been calling for his mother. Not that he was going to tell Zero that of course, he had no wish to earn himself a broken nose, no matter how fast it healed.

"…what were you dreaming about?"

Zero frowned slightly

"My mother… and… the lullaby she sung me…" Zero turned slightly pink, he couldn't believe he'd just said that to Kaname, now he was going to think that Zero was a sentimental idiot.

But in reality it was the complete opposite, Kaname was glad that Zero trusted him enough to mention his past, which he was overly sensitive about.

Zero still looked rather depressed so Kaname thought of a brilliant scheme to distract him. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Kaname leaned forward pinning Zero to the bed.

"Well I know how to cheer you up…"

* * *

_Yes I did have to put that in the end! The lyrics are a Japanese lullaby called Oyashumi, meaning goodnight. I love the idea of little Zero. Why does M. Hino hate him so much? Why!?! Anyway, please review! *big anime puppy eyes* Pwease?_


End file.
